Romeo and Juliet
by gaaraluver45
Summary: "I'm no Romeo... but I sure as hell missed you Juliet." He admitted so softly, that she almost didn't hear him. "I'm not looking for Romeo, but my Prince Charming!" Sakura yelled. : M FOR A REASON; LEMON. GAASAKU.


I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy the story, please.

ALSO, review for me! I love helpful tips.

**...**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**...**

Sakura loved William Shakespeare.

He was her inspiration; a man she looked up to all of her life.

Her life was no fairytale, no tragedy, and she barely ever had a happy ending. She didn't have a sweet boyfriend like Juliet, and she didn't have a king for a husband like Lady Macbeth. But, Sakura had her friends, and she couldn't be happier.

Especially one boy in particular, who she just _loved_ to annoy.

"Sakura," Gaara said her name with a scowl, as he glared at the pink haired girl slightly. "Give it back."

Looking up at him innocently from her book, Sakura poked out her bottom lip, as if to pout. "Give what back, Gaara? I don't recall having _anything_ of yours." She said sweetly, giving him one of her infamous smiles.

He wouldn't fall for it, however, and he slammed his hands down on the desk in front of her. "You have my damn sketch book! I finally just got it back from Kankuro, and now you have it."

Unfazed, Sakura closed her book gently and stood up. "I can't believe you'd accuse me of such a thing!" She said, sounding completely appalled by the idea. "Why one earth would I even have your sketch book? Gosh Gaara, some friend you are!"

Gaara growled. "Shut the hell up and just give it back."

"Say please."

"WHAT?"

"I said, say please. You're being mean to me." Sakura said, before poking her tongue out at him. "I don't want to give it back to you if you're going to act like a brat." She wiggled her eyebrows to signal to him that she was only teasing; but he was too pissed off to notice.

He took a step closer to her and bent his head down so he was eye-level with her. Angry jade met determined emerald, which in turn, caused him to smirk. "You've got mouth on you, Haruno. Sometimes that will get you into trouble." He said darkly.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the sketch book from her backpack, shoving it into his chest. "Go away, I don't want to even look at you right now!"

Gaara almost wanted to laugh. _Almost._

Sakura was like a child, and a pouty one at that. Especially if she didn't get her way. Gaara thought she was cute sometimes, when she acted like that. He wouldn't admit it to her though.

"Stop acting like a child." He spat, pushing her slightly with two fingers.

Sakura looked at him as if he had burned her, and had the urge to slap him. This was Gaara, though, and she knew he was only trying to press her buttons, to see if she would do anything. Each and every time, though, he found out that she wouldn't do a damn thing to satisfy him.

She took a step closer toward him until they were chest to chest. "Make me."

Gaara gripped her arms tightly, while he stared into her emerald eyes with his own, reading love, lust, betrayal, and even hurt. Not quite understanding, the red head let her go and turned to leave.

"I'll see you later."

With that, he was gone, and she was alone.

If she knew that was going to be the last time she ever saw Gaara before she moved, she would've chose better words to say.

Months after the incident, Sakura laid in her bed awake that night. She didn't have anything better to do, since she's been having trouble sleeping for weeks.

After not being able to see Gaara, she could honestly say, she missed him. But he lived two hours away and she couldn't drive that far without her car breaking down. Or her parents approval, for that matter.

_Clunk._

Sakura heard something tap against her window, but she ignored it for the wind and laid back down again, trying to calm her racing heart.

_Clunk._

There it was again, that noise. Deciding that it wasn't just the wind, Sakura stalked toward the window and opened it, looking toward the ground below. "Gaara?" She whispered, astonished to see her long lost friend after all this time. He could only give her a smirk in return, when the tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm no Romeo," He began, pulling out some roses from behind his back. "But, I sure as hell missed you, Juliet." Gaara admitted so softly, that she almost couldn't hear him.

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm not looking for a Romeo, only my prince charming!" She yelled, definitely glad that her parents weren't going to be home until next week.

He smirked. "We both know how much of a dork you are with Shakespeare stuff."

Laughing softly, Sakura then proceeded to ask; "Why don't you climb up?"

Gaara snorted, and proceeded to climb the tree outside her window, making it look easy. Her boyfriend of two months couldn't even do that, not without getting caught.

"Why are you here?" She asked, once he made it inside her window.

He put the roses on her desk and grasped her in a strangling hug, as if he didn't want to ever let her go again. "I missed you, Sakura. I wish our last meeting didn't end like that.." He trailed off, and took in her scent, the same vanilla scent he's always adored secretly, but missed terribly.

"I've missed you too, Gaara."

After he was done hugging her, Gaara removed his coat and sat on her bed, waiting for her to join him. Although it was quite dark in her room, the moon shone brightly enough just to let him see her; to see her beautiful face.

"How have you been, Matsuri still bothering you?"

"Yes, especially since you left. Any boyfriends I need to beat up?"

"Don't touch him, he's quite fragile." She joked.

They grew quiet after a while, and he stared at her, wondering just exactly what all she's done since she's been gone. Has she lost her virginity? Has that boy took it from her? If they did, did they use protection?

"I know what you're thinking, yes, I'm still a virgin. I'm waiting for that special someone." Her eyes flickered a hidden emotion for a moment, before disappearing again.

Gaara scooted closer to her and caressed her cheek, urging himself on to kiss her. "Sakura, I've been waiting too..." He brought his lips toward hers slowly, and clenched his hand into her hair.

"I've been waiting for you. And I don't think I can anymore..."

Finally, he smashed his lips onto hers, and dominated her mouth.

In the back of her mind, Sakura knew this was wrong. Cheating on her boyfriend was definitely a big _no no_, but her heart wasn't with him. Her heart had been with Gaara for longer than she could remember.

"You're not here," He said softly. "What are you thinking?"

"That I'm in love with you." She blurted out.

Gaara laid her back on the matress, and straddled her, looking into her eyes for a moment. "I'm in love with you, too."

He kissed her again; this time thrusting his tongue against hers in a soft dance, letting them entangle together as they became one.

"Gaara.." She managed to breath out as he planted butterfly kisses against her neck, brushing his lips against her shoulder.

Sakura sat up to let him pull of her shirt, and let him dominate her mouth again. He snapped her bra off in one movement, letting the pink fabric slide off, revealing her breasts to him. Gaara groaned and took a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue across her pink bud.

Crying out in pleasure, Sakura felt her eyes flutter from the ecstasy.

"Sakura," He whispered, before slipping a hand into her underwear, caressing her most sensitive area. "This may hurt, being it your first time.." Gaara pushed a finger into her moist womanhood, going in and out, in a fluid motion.

It hurt, only a little, and she moaned out his name softly. "More.."

Gaara slid off her underwear and pajama bottoms, throwing them somewhere on the floor to join her shit and her bra. Looking at her closely, he found her very beautiful.

"You're so fucking gorgeous..."

He began to remove his clothing as well, slowly, teasing Sakura as she watched him. Once he was done, his member was revealed to her and she blushed, causing him to smirk at her once again.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He assured her, pressing a small kiss against her temple.

Gaara climbed back on top of her, and slowly pushed into her. Once he knew the head was in, Gaara pushed depper until he broke the hymen, which made her cry out in pain.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked up to him; waiting for the pain to subside.

A couple of minutes passed, and Gaara thrusted into her again, earning a moan from the withering pinkette beneath him. He picked up a rhythm, and intertwined their hands together as he thrusted in and out of her delicious heat.

"Gaara," She moaned, scratching her nails down his back. "I love you.."

He couldn't even respond, as he felt her tighten around him, signaling that she was at her orgasm. Gaara pushed into her again; earning more moans, and bit into her skin. Marking her as his, no one else's.

Gaara thrusted until he felt them cum together, and fell onto the bed beside her, pulling her against him. "I love you too, Sakura."

She giggled. "I never imagined this, Romeo."

He rolled his eyes. "At least there won't be a suicidal ending, Juliet."

With that, the two fell into a peaceful slumber, never wanting to leave one another again.

* * *

><p>Please review!<br>I hope you liked it!


End file.
